


Halloween Requests

by 0rph3uss



Category: Persona Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities, Requests, spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rph3uss/pseuds/0rph3uss
Summary: A collection of requests I took on tumblr for Halloween drabbles including Saiki K, JJBA, Persona series and crossovers of the three (tags will be updated as chapters are made)
Kudos: 9





	1. Haunted House (Persona 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke, Chie and Yu encounter a "monster" in the haunted house set up at their High School for Halloween.

Yosuke insists he is not scared. Of course he's not scared, why would he be? After all, he's been through a literal TV and wields a persona so it's not like anything here is going to get to him. It's just a haunted house for little kids, right? 

Yu chuckles under his breath as they go in with candy buckets in hand and adorned with makeshift costumes, rushedly thrown together at the last minute in the breakroom of June's but charming in their own right. Yosuke hears his candy rattling in the bucket between his trembling hands and tries to keep a stoic expression.

*It's just a haunted house for little kids, I'm not scared at all.*

Yu walks slightly ahead and Chie slightly behind him as they make their way in a line through the twisting, spookily decorated corridors of Yasogami High. Spooky music rumbles from tinny speakers above their heads and paper decorations swish on either side and above them. Chie giggles and pokes Yosuke from behind.

"You scaaaaaared?" She teases. Yosuke blushes a shade darker than his haphazard vampire makeup. 

"Of course I'm not scared, don't be ridiculous. I'm only here for the free candy at the end."

Yu, who has continued walking ahead without them, makes an eerie noise from the darkness ahead and Yosuke has to stop himself from squealing in a pitch higher than most falsettos.

"Goddammit Yu, Don't be such a dick!"

Yu's laughter echoes from down the hall.

"What do you mean? That wasn't me..."

Yosuke pales.

"Then who was-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A deafening roar causes Yosuke to scream in fright and duck behind Chie as an imposing, snarling figure leaps out from the darkness. The werewolf turns and growls at the pair before breaking into a chuckle and pulling off the elaborate mask to reveal a shock of blond hair and shiny piercings. Kanji doubles laughing. 

"Yosuke....goddammit your face that was priceless...!" He says between fits of laughter 

Yu comes running down the hall and suppresses a chuckle from behind Kanji as Chie breaks into a giggle as well. A barrage of candy hits them as Yosuke tips his bucket over their heads. He tries to seem angry but also finds himself laughing alongside his friends. 

"You guys are mean! Lets go get some candy corn instead this haunted house is dumb anyway."


	2. Midnight Channel rumours (Saiki k. X Persona 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While answering the door on Halloween, Saiki overhears the thoughts of some strange new high schoolers who seem fixated on a particular midnight TV challenge.

Kusuo Saiki was on door duty that fateful night, and he was not amused.

"Trick or treat!"

Kids in costumes gleefully yelled as he answered the door, decked out in an elaborate costume of Dracula which his mom had made him specially. He struggled to be angry at her enthusiasm but he wished he didn't have to be the one throwing candy in the buckets held out by what felt like endless hoardes of younger kids and teenagers. Besides, he could swear he can see Teruhashi and some other people from his school across the street and knew they were just itching for an opportunity to bound up his steps and invite him out with them.

He kept an eye on them from the porch as he, rather unenthusiastically, placed a handful of candies and treats in the hands of the latest group of costumed kids at his door. A group of teenagers around his age walked by, not in costume but wearing a uniform he did not recognise. They gave him an off putting feeling as they walked by, similar to that of Auira and Toritsuka. Other psychics of sorts, perhaps? No, probably just from out of town.

Curious though doubtful, he tuned into their thoughts and what he heard he could not deny was interesting if a little ridiculous.

"I wonder if the midnight channel will open tonight? It rained today and halloween is just the time when something like that would happen no doubt."

"I hope nothing bad happens this weekend, I want to enjoy Halloween, not have to run around fighting shadows again."

"I wonder if there are other Persona wielders out there? I mean there must be, right? Maybe I'll be able to feel their aura, like one of those psychics on TV. Hahah, TV, good one Yosuke. Shit! When did Yu and Chie get so far ahead!"

"Midnight channel?" Kusuo thought to himself as the unusual strangers strolled by. "Must be some kind of scary rumour, like The Ring all over again." 

"I wonder what that last guy meant by persona-"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Toritsuka waving gleefully in his face, Kabuki makeup and elaborate costume making him look somehow creepier than usual. 

"Hey, Saiki! Nice costume dude."

Saiki sighed inaudibly.

"What do you want?"

Toritsuka pointed to where the group of teens from earlier were turning a corner, one of them running to catch up and reminding Saiki way too much of Riki Nendou from his class.

"You see those guys over there? Don't you think they were a little...weird?"

"They were thinking about some sort of dumb Halloween challenge rumour, but other than that not really. I don't think they're from our school."

"I don't know man, I've been looking into people to see their guardian spirits, right? Figured it's a way to kill the time with so many people out tonight. And damn those guys' guardians were weird. And I don't mean Kaidou's Chihuahua weird I mean weird weird. One of them was this massive mechanical looking thing! All of them seemed like big powerful monsters! And their auras are strong too. Auira says she's never seen anything like it."

"Maybe they have powers like us."

"That's what I'm thinking! But what kind of powers gives someone an eldritch abomination for a guardian spirit? It was like something out of an anime."

"You've been watching too much Jojo's Bizarre Adventure."

"Whatever, man. But I'm gonna keep an eye on them anyway, you wanna come?"

Saiki gave him his best attempt at a sarcastic expression but gave up when he realised the Dracula makeup would ruin the effect.

"No."

"Thought as much. Cya!"

Good grief.

Saiki watched Toritsuka go and prayed to whatever power that be that he wouldn't come back to bother him that night. His prayers seemed answered when it reached 10pm and he was finally told to blow out the lantern candles and come back inside for the night.

He tried not to think too hard about what Toritsuka had said as he peeled off the layers of makeup and costume and retreated back to the solitude of his room, but he couldn't help but wonder about those kids who went by. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something about them was...off. As he walked across the hardwood floor he got too easily lost in thought and knocked his TV from its stand. Luckily, his reflexes allowed him to catch it and put it back up where it belonged without it suffering any major damage.

Though as he lay down to sleep, he swears he felt his hand pass through the glass of the screen if only briefly.


End file.
